Sonic Love Story II
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Después de diez años de paz en Etsilium, Marcus, el príncipe desterrado, vuelve a las andadas. Pero esta vez, cuenta con la ayuda de Andros, un dragón mágico capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a cambio de una vida. Ahora, Sonic debe proteger el reino.
1. Prólogo

- Y, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia? - preguntó el imponente dragón escarlata cuya apariencia recordaba al mismísimo diablo.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? - respondió el misterioso caballero encapuchado - Me gustaría que me ayudaras a deshacerme de un maldito obstáculo que se interpuso en mi vida y la destrozó por completo.

- Entonces, ¿ese es tu deseo?

- No exactamente. Yo no puedo pedir eso.

- En realidad, puedes pedir todo lo que tu corazón desee.

- No creas que vas a engañarme - aseguró el hombre, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la bestia - Sé perfectamente lo que quieres a cambio de los deseos que te pida...

La oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de aquel volcán inactivo se vio obligada a rendirse ante la extraordinaria energía lumínica que emanaba de las incandescentes llamas que envolvían el cuerpo de la gigantesca criatura mitológica.

- ¿Cuál es tu deseo, pues? - insistió el dragón, mostrando sus elegantes filas repletas de afilados dientes.

El caballero dejó que se dibujara en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Deseo tener a mi total disposición el mejor caballero que haya existido en toda la era medieval. Y más te vale hacerme caso y darme exactamente lo que te pido. No creas que me das miedo - casi ordenó.

El animal fabuloso arrugó el hocico en señal de enfado ante aquel comentario tan despectivo.

- Y supongo que me darás a cambio lo que yo necesito - espetó el dragón.

- No te quepa la menor duda. Tengo en mente una vida muy exquisita para ti...

- ¿De quién es si puede saberse? ¿Es de ese erizo tan famoso?

El hombre encapuchado apretó los dientes. Pues no soportaba siquiera la imagen de ese animal color cobalto, el cual le había quitado el puesto de príncipe y posterior rey, en su mente.

- No... no es su vida la que te ofrezco. Es una mucho mejor...

La criatura mitológica abrió los ojos, completamente interesado en sus palabras.

- ¿Una mejor? ¿De cuál se trata?

- Una vida más valiosa... Se trata de Elise. De la pequeña princesa Elise.

El caballero esbozó una maléfica expresión en su rostro

- ¿El erizo azul tiene una hija? Vaya, qué encantador...

Entonces, el dragón rojo alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a cumplir el trato que acababan de cerrar: Gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales y con un poco de magia, empezó a invocar. De pronto, se distinguió un atractivo y cegador brillo que provenía del borde del cráter del volcán y que se dirigía, cual cometa enviado del espacio exterior, a los pies del caballero encapuchado. Cuando el extraño sujeto aterrizó en el suelo, se levantó y desplegó sus alas emplumadas en señal de respeto, señal de que estaba a sus órdenes...

El hombre admiró con orgullo su deseo por fin concedido: Ser Águilas, el minotauro alado, el imponente caballero y el más fuerte de todo el ciclo medieval estaba ahora a su mando.

- No te emociones tanto - interrumpió el reptil bermellón el gran momento de deleite del hombre - Recuerda la vida que me acabas de prometer. No olvides que tan sólo tienes tres días de plazo.

- Descuida. Tendrás en tu poder a la niña de los pies azules antes de que te des cuenta.

El diabólico plan para acabar con la vida del erizo azul ideado por el recóndito caballero, estaba ahora más cerca de su objetivo...


	2. De vuelta a casa

Hoy hace una tarde soleada y el sol brilla en los cielos que coronan los reinos de Etsilium y Camelot. Ente toda la gente que camina despreocupada por la plaza, se distingue un pequeño grupo de niños y niñas de seis a nueve años que escuchan con admiración e interés los relatos fantásticos que les cuenta un viejo y sabio dragón negro de ojos rojo bermellón. Han pasado diez años desde que el erizo Sonic eliminó de una vez por todas al rey Etüs y desterró al príncipe Marcus de sus dominios para siempre.

Ahora, y para beneficio de todo el pueblo, Sonic reina en Etsilium al lado de su esposa Elise. Mientras, en el reino de Camelot, Ser Gawain, después de intentarlo varias veces, ha conseguido dejar embarazada a su mujer Amy Rose de un príncipe heredero, lo que representa una gran alegría para todos.

Pero regresemos a Etsilium...

El enorme dragón que se dedicaba a contar historias a los inocentes niños, alzó la vista al cielo un momento al percatarse de que un zorrito de dos colas se dirigía, probablemente a hablar con él.

- ¡Eh, Zafiro! - saludó el zorrito amarillo.

- ¡Hola, Tails! Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? Parece mentira que estemos finalizando el otoño.

- Sí, es cierto, está bastante soleado. Oye, ¿Has visto a Sonic?

- A esta hora, supongo que estará en la playa, pasando la tarde con la pequeña Elise.

- Bueno, ya no es tan pequeña. En fin, me tengo que ir, debo darle a Sonic un mensaje importante. ¡Nos vemos, Zafiro! - se despidió Tails.

En la playa de Etsilium, el arrullo de las olas fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que provenía del galopar de dos caballos negro azabache. Uno de ellos, el más esbelto, le llevaba una gran distancia al otro, más robusto, debido a que era un caballo frisón, de raza más pesada.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Elise, deja descansar a Lancelot! - dijo el erizo mientras intentaba alcanzar la posición de su hija.

- Qué lento eres, ya es la tercera vez que te gano - respondió la niña dejando a su caballo estirar el cuello y poniéndolo al paso.

- Sabes muy bien que te estoy dejando ganar.

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo risas hasta que el escudero de Sonic, Tails, les interrumpió mientras volaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Sonic! - gritó desde el aire.

- ¡Hola, Tails! - saludó el erizo azul, levantando el brazo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Es Gawain - anunció, una vez aterrizó en la arena - Quiere verte ahora.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Sonic al ver que su hija bajaba la cabeza decepcionada por el poco tiempo que pasaba con su padre.

- Sí, ahora. No tardes, ¿vale? - y dicho esto, el escudero Tails alzó el vuelo y se alejó de regreso al castillo.

- Nunca tienes tiempo para mí - refunfuñó Elise al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Tengo que ocuparme de los asuntos del castillo - se excusó Sonic - dentro de poco seré el rey de Etsilium.

Aquella coartada no parecía convencerle a la pequeña.

- Jugaremos luego - continuó el erizo.

- Eso es lo que dices siempre.

El puerco espín se dio por vencido e hizo trotar a su caballo en dirección al castillo sabiendo que su hija tenía toda la razón.

Como Sonic mencionó anteriormente, todavía no era rey. En teoría, él era el único e indiscutible heredero al trono. Pero en la práctica, hasta que la madre de la princesa Elise no muriera, ésta seguiría reinando y Sonic continuaría con su rango de príncipe.

Actualmente, la reina era víctima de una terrible enfermedad de la cual no se conocía cura alguna. Esto explica que, los días del erizo como príncipe, estaban contados.

El castillo tenía una sala especial sólo para tratar cuestiones sobre el reino. Era amplia y las paredes estaban decoradas con estandartes tanto del reino de Etsilium como del de Camelot, ya que, hace diez años, los dos reinos se unieron para formar uno solo con el fin de ser más fuerte y estar más protegido. Gawain, actual rey de Camelot, convocaba reuniones constantemente debido a su enfermiza obsesión de no estar preparado para recibir a su primer hijo que le sucedería en el trono. Mientras su esposa Amy intentaba tranquilizarle, Sonic echaba un vistazo a la gran plaza del reino donde unos niños jugaban despreocupadamente. Entonces sintió una profunda nostalgia pensando en lo poco unido que estaba a su hija. Cuando Elise era más pequeña, los dos solían jugar y divertirse más a menudo. Pero, conforme fue creciendo, se fueron distanciando más y más.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Sonic? - preguntó Gawain - Sonic... ¡Sonic!

- ¿Eh?... Sí, sí, muy bien - dijo el erizo, volviendo a la tierra.

- ¡No, nada de eso! ¡No me escuchabas, estabas mirando por la ventana!

- Vamos, Gawain, intenta calmarte... - le intentó tranquilizar su esposa.

- ¡No todo en la vida es diversión, Sonic! - rugió el equidna, levantándose de la silla - ¡También hay responsabilidades! ¡Así que intenta centrarte por una vez en tu vida de que estoy a punto de ser padre!

- ¡Gawain! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Siéntate! - gritó Amy.

- Sí... perdonad. Es sólo que... no me siento preparado para este gran paso.

Amy seguía alentando a su marido mientras Sonic regresó de vuelta a sus pensamientos, ya que tenía claro que, seguramente, eran más importantes que aquella estúpida reunión.

Al llegar la noche, todo el reino se reunió en el castillo para disfrutar de una suculenta cena. Cuando los sirvientes hubieron repartido todos los platos a sus respectivas personas, el rey Gawain se levantó y, alzando su copa, se dirigió a las gentes para recitar unas palabras. Habló sobre lo orgulloso que se consideraba al esperar un niño, sobre lo mucho que su corazón ansiaba ser padre y sobre lo emocionado que estaba de sentirse tan vivo. Por último, dio las gracias a todos los que le habían ayudado en esos momentos tan duros, entre ellos su esposa Amy y su amigo Sonic. La enorme sala quedó inundada por el sonido de los aplausos y, una vez hubo cesado, empezaron a cenar.

Mientras comían, un trovador cantaba y recitaba historias para deleite y entretenimiento de todos. Normalmente, Sonic nunca escuchaba a los trovadores: le parecía una forma un tanto patética de perder el tiempo. Pero aquella noche, esas historias captaron su interés: todas ellas hablaban sobre Andros, una especie de dragón mágico al que, los pocos que habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, le consideraban el dios de dioses. También decía que ese dragón vivía alejado de los dos reinos, en el interior de un volcán que se encontraba más allá del horizonte.

- Gawain, ¿todo eso que cuenta es cierto? - preguntó Sonic, muerto de curiosidad.

- Palabra por palabra - respondió éste.

Desde luego, a Sonic lo que más le interesaba era reentablar su relación con su pequeña hija. Pero, desde aquella noche, hizo un hueco en su mente para Andros, dragón mágico, dios de dioses.


	3. La leyenda de Andros

Al día siguiente, el futuro rey de Etsilium despertó sobresaltado debido a un terrible sueño que, sin duda, quebró su alma. En aquella pesadilla, el erizo azul corría delante de un dragón mágico hecho completamente de fuego. A pesar de la vertiginosa velocidad que Sonic poseía, la descomunal bestia doblaba esa rapidez sin ninguna dificultad hasta que, al final del sueño, conseguía darle alcance. Fue entonces cuando el erizo saltó de la cama empapado en sudor debido a la intensidad de la pesadilla. Afortunadamente, no fue más que un espantoso sueño. Sin embargo, Sonic estaba convencido de que, lejos del mundo de los sueños, Andros existía en carne y hueso.

Por más que intentaba hacerlo desaparecer de su mente, al puercoespín le resultaba imposible disuadir la viva imagen del dragón mágico de sus pensamientos. Así que, al llegar el mediodía, Sonic decidió acudir durante su escaso tiempo libre al único sitio que pensó que podía servirle de ayuda: el almacén real de libros y documentos antiguos.

La mencionada librería estaba habitada por unos monjes encargados de cuidar los valiosos libros.

El erizo azul entró en la lúgubre biblioteca sin hacer ruido y, después de saludar educadamente a los monjes, se dirigió a las estanterías plagadas completamente de antiguos documentos.

Paseó entre los pasillos de los altísimos estantes en busca de algún libro que le ayudara en su investigación. Tras un largo rato de búsqueda, Sonic se decantó por un gordo manual sobre distintas especies de dragones. A la luz de un candelabro, el erizo abrió el libro por una página al azar y pasó la vista por los textos ligeramente. Al no encontrar lo que quería, pasó las páginas más rápidamente.

Un monje que ordenaba libros en una estantería desde lo alto de una escalera, observó al puercoespín detenidamente.

- ¿Puede saberse qué andas buscando? - preguntó con interés.

Sonic miró al monje y se preguntó si sería buena idea mencionar a Andros.

Después de pensarlo un rato, respondió:

- Intento averiguar algunos datos sobre... un dragón, un dragón mágico.

El monje se mantuvo en silencio ante aquella respuesta.

- No creo que aquí encuentres lo que buscas - dijo - Lo que tienes entre tus manos no es más que un manual de identificación.

Decepcionado, el erizo devolvió el libro a su correspondiente estante y, después de despedirse, se marchó del lugar.

Al no haber encontrado lo que buscaba, Sonic elaboró un nuevo plan y se maldijo a sí mismo por no habérsele ocurrido antes.

* * *

><p>- ¡Zafiro! - exclamó el erizo según entró en el establo - ¡Te traigo una golosina!<p>

Se dirigió al dragón y depositó en el suelo un gran jabalí que llevaba cargado sobre sus hombros. En cuanto lo vio, Zafiro se lanzó hacia el animal, deseoso de probar un jugoso bocado, pues los jabalíes eran su alimento favorito. Lo que el dragón negro no sabía, era que su amigo solamente le había regalado aquel manjar para usarlo como una excusa con la intención de sonsacarle alguna posible información sobre Andros.

El erizo se sentó encima de unos montones de paja y esperó el momento oportuno para empezar a preguntar.

- Zafiro... - dijo - Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Tú sabes algo sobre... Andros?

El dragón pareció atragantarse con la comida al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- ¿Andros? - inquirió una vez se hubo recuperado - ¿Por qué te interesa?

Sonic se encogió de hombros.

Zafiro dejó escapar un suspiro y prosiguió hablando:

- Según la leyenda, Andros permanece atrapado en el interior de un volcán inactivo. Se dice que sólo puede ser liberado si se sobrepasan los tres días de plazo que el propio Andros te otorga al concederte un deseo. Todo el mundo que ha oído hablar de él o ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona lo consideran un dios... Pero yo no opino así.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - quiso saber el erizo.

- El precio de sus deseos no es barato. Cuando pides un deseo a Andros, estás obligado a ofrecerle una vida a cambio...

Guardó silencio antes de continuar:

- Dime, ¿qué clase de deseo puede ser tan importante como para poner una vida en juego? Andros no es ningún dios...

- Gawain me confesó que ese dragón es más que una leyenda - interrumpió Sonic - Es real. ¿Tú sabes dónde se ubica ese volcán?

- ¿Quieres ir a verle? Ese volcán se encuentra muy lejos de este reino, hay que pasar dos veces el horizonte...

- ¡Entonces Andros existe! ¡Tenemos que ir!

Zafiro se levantó, cargado de rabia.

- ¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? ¡No iremos! ¡Y esta conversación se ha acabado!

Y, arrugando el hocico, se dio la vuelta y se tumbó de espaldas a Sonic.

El erizo, que no había visto nunca tan enfadado a su compañero, sabía de sobra lo cabezota que era Zafiro y lo difícil que era hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que decidió dejar de insistir y marcharse por donde había venido.

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del establo, el dragón negro le detuvo.

- Espera... - dijo.

Se tomó la libertad de dejar escapar un suspiro y continuó:

- Partiremos al anochecer, cuando todos duerman. Pero tienes que prometerme que, en cuanto volvamos, te centrarás más en tu familia.

Sonic aceptó, y así, los dos aguardaron a que el sol se pusiera.

Pero lo que el joven príncipe aún desconocía, era que la vida de su hija corría peligro.


	4. Rumbo a la guarida en llamas

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Zafiro volaba con calma y precaución, procurando no salirse del camino debido a la espesa niebla que predominaba en él. En su cabeza iba el erizo azul, que contemplaba, admirado, el desconocido paisaje que se descubría ante sus ojos. Era de noche y en el ambiente se respiraba una tranquilidad inmensa. Aunque tenía ganas de establecer una conversación, Sonic decidió reprimir sus deseos ya que se percató de lo pensativo que se mantenía su compañero. Además, incluso se reflejaba cansancio en su cuerpo y rostro. Seguramente le afectaba el exceso de esfuerzo y la falta de horas de sueño.

Tras un largo rato de vuelo, la niebla se disipó y a lo lejos, pasada una larga hilera de árboles, un imponente volcán se dejó ver. Zafiro agilizó la marcha en cuento divisó su objetivo, pero descendió el vuelo y posó su gigantesco cuerpo en la tierra nada más llegar a la falda de la gran montaña.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? - preguntó el erizo.

- Estamos en territorio de Andros. No me parece sensato volar por aquí... Es mejor que recorramos a pie lo que nos queda de camino - advirtió el dragón arrugando el hocico.

A pesar de la alargada y escarpada cuesta que se extendía ante sus ojos, Sonic decidió no intervenir en la decisión de su amigo, ya que estaba seguro que Zafiro conocía de sobra el camino.

Tras recorrer el prolongado camino, los dos aventureros llegaron al borde del cráter del volcán. El dragón agachó levemente la cabeza al interior del volcán el cual permanecía completamente oscuro. Al observar aquella negra inmensidad, el puercoespín azul sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y le surgió la insaciable necesidad de sujetarse a uno de los gigantescos cuernos draconianos de su compañero para evitar precipitarse al vacío.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Zafiro.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no tengo miedo de nada - replicó el erizo.

Y así, los dos amigos descendieron lentamente al interior del volcán. Una vez allí, Zafiro caminó a tientas por la inmensa oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, procurando no tropezar con ningún posible saliente de las rocas del volcán. En el ambiente reinaba el intenso olor a azufre, y el eco de sus voces era su única compañía. Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más con calma cuando Sonic decidió desmontar y caminar por su propio pie.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - preguntó el erizo al contemplar el lúgubre e inhóspito interior del volcán - ¿No te habrás equivocado?

- Pues claro que no - rebatió Zafiro - ¿Cuántos volcanes inactivos conoces?

Comenzaron a andar con más seguridad en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. Entonces, Sonic descubrió un enorme abismo negro situado justo en el centro del volcán del cual era imposible distinguir dónde finalizaba debido a la escasez de luz, y decidió asomarse con precaución. Al instante, el fondo de la misteriosa oquedad comenzó a iluminarse y emergió de ella una poderosa columna de fuego que iluminó el interior del volcán en cuestión de segundos. El erizo se vio obligado a retroceder, protegiéndose la vista, mientras su compañero draconiano acudió en protección de éste para poder evitar cualquier posible daño. Entonces la misteriosa columna de fuego comenzó a tomar la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que anunció su llegada con un imponente rugido: Andros.

- ¿Quién es aquel que osa perturbar mi descanso? - preguntó la mitológica criatura.

Su oscura voz resonó en el interior del volcán. Más tarde, el eco se apoderó de la estancia y dejó paso al silencio.

- Me llamo Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog - señaló el erizo dando un paso adelante, intentando reprimir la impresión que le producía contemplar el majestuoso dragón delante de sus narices, ya que no sería propio de un héroe.

Andros descendió su cabeza hasta que sus fauces quedaron justo en frente del puercoespín.

- ¿Sonic? ¿El antiguo rey de Camelot que renunció a su posición en el trono por amor a una mujer? - inquirió.

- ¿Cómo... cómo sabes todo eso? - interrogó el erizo.

- Los cantos de los juglares han llegado a mis oídos - guardó silencio un momento - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por mi territorio?

- He venido de visita con mi compañero Zafiro.

Andros dirigió su mirada hacia el dragón negro. Se había centrado tanto en el erizo que prácticamente había pasado por alto la presencia de éste. Entonces intercambiaron durante un instante una rígida mirada.

- De modo que no habéis venido a pedir ningún deseo... En tal caso, debo pediros que os retiréis. No es muy recomendable molestar a un dios... Que os sirva de advertencia.

Y con este aviso, el dragón de fuego desapareció por donde había venido, dejando a Sonic y a Zafiro de nuevo envueltos en la inmensa negrura.


	5. Koma

- ¡Papá! ¡Mira cuánta nieve! - exclamó la pequeña al descubrir ante sus ojos el hermoso paisaje nevado.

Tal como había prometido, Sonic cumplió su parte del trato con su compañero Zafiro y, durante aquella mañana, acompañó a su hija Elise a disfrutar de las primeras e intensas señales del invierno.

- Voy a ver más - anunció la niña, adentrándose en el bosque.

- No vayas muy lejos - advirtió su padre, haciendo uso de su instinto protector.

Según escuchaba la risa de su hija desvaneciéndose conforme avanzaba más y más en el bosque, el erizo azul decidió zambullirse en sus recuerdos mientras admiraba el ambiente que le rodeaba. Y así, comenzó a rememorar aquellas lejanas memorias que creías ya perdidas, tales como el día en que Elise cumplió cuatro años y organizaron una grandiosa celebración por todo lo alto. En aquel entonces, la vida del príncipe y la de su pequeña hija estaban completamente unidas; compartían cada segundo juntos. Todo esto cambió cuando la reina cayó enferma. Ese nuevo acontecimiento compaginado al primer hijo y sucesor al trono de los reyes Gawain y Amy, que tenía provisto nacer en unos meses, provocó que sus vidas se distanciaran cada vez más. Ante este borroso pero hiriente recuerdo, el puercoespín esbozó una melancólica sonrisa mientras permitía que su gruesa bufanda hiciera olas con el gemido del viento.

- ¡Papi! ¡Corre, ven a ver esto! - la llamada de su hija en la distancia le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Entonces el joven príncipe se dirigió hacia donde parecían proceder los gritos de su pequeña. No obstante, aunque caminaba con paso firme, no se molestó en acelerar la marcha, pues comprendió en seguida que aquella llamada no resultaba para nada preocupante.

Al llegar al lado de su hija, descubrió el motivo del llamamiento:

- ¡Mira, papi! ¡Un pajarito!

Siguió con la vista el dedo que la niña usaba para señalar y, efectivamente, un pequeño ave negro y blanco reposaba en su nido piando sin cesar.

- Eso no es un pajarito, cielo, es una golondrina - corrigió el erizo - Qué raro...

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Elise.

- Las golondrinas suelen emigrar en invierno hacia lugares más cálidos - explicó Sonic -No entiendo qué hace ésta aquí.

Así que el erizo decidió escalar el árbol y, con agilidad, llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña ave.

- Vaya... tiene un ala rota - anunció el puercoespín desde la copa.

Entonces, con suma delicadeza, como si de un objeto de porcelana se tratara, cogió a la golondrina entre sus manos y bajó del árbol. Una vez en el suelo, Elise pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que, en efecto, la pequeña golondrina tenía un ala fracturada.

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla al castillo! - propuso la muchacha.

- Elise, no podemos quedárnosla - objetó su padre.

- Por favor, sólo hasta que pueda volver a volar - suplicó la niña.

- Está bien - declaró el erizo, dándose por vencido - La cuidaremos hasta que se le cure el ala.

Ante la gran noticia, la pequeña dio saltos de alegría y corrió hacia el castillo seguida de su padre, el cual portaba la golondrina herida envuelta en su bufanda.

* * *

><p>Tendrás que ponerle un nombre - advirtió Sonic, después de encontrar un lugar apropiado para el ave en la habitación de la pequeña Elise.<p>

La niña, después de pensarlo unos segundos, dijo:

- ¡Koma!

- ¿Koma? - preguntó, extrañado, el erizo - Eso no es un nombre.

- A mí me gusta - declaró la pequeña, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su creación.

- Muy bien, pues si a ti te gusta, así se llamará - concluyó Sonic con una sonrisa.

Ambos ignoraban que Koma sería una pieza muy valiosa en un futuro no muy lejano.


	6. El reclamo de Águilas

Aquella noche el mismo sueño volvió a repetirse: el erizo azul corría sin rumbo con el único objetivo de escapar de un gigante dragón cuyo cuerpo ardía en cegadoras llamas. Y, como siempre, el sueño finalizaba en el momento en que el imponente dragón se lanzaba hacia el puercoespín con las fauces abiertas.

Sonic se incorporó en la cama violentamente con la frente llena de sudor. El presentimiento de que un oscuro futuro se cernía sobre el reino se hacía cada vez más visible para el erizo.

El sol se colaba por la ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Sonic se giró en la cama y descubrió que estaba solo. Probablemente, la princesa Elise se había levantado temprano como cada mañana para ir a atender a la reina, que con el paso de los días se encontraba cada vez más grave. El erizo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, intentando ignorar los temblores de su cuerpo provocados por la inquietante pesadilla.

* * *

><p>- No es más que un sueño - replicó Zafiro con parsimonia - Es mejor que lo olvides.<p>

Sonic había acudido aquella fría mañana de invierno al establo de dragones para alimentarles, ya que, a pesar de ser esa una labor propia de los mozos de cuadra y no de un príncipe, agradecía tener una charla con su compañero Zafiro.

- Pero se repite todas las noches - comentó el erizo - Es como si quisiera avisarme de que algo malo está a punto de llegar.

El dragón negro saboreaba con lentitud los mordiscos que le propinaba al jabalí que constituía su desayuno.

- Me remito a lo que he dicho antes - aseguró Zafiro tras tragar - No tiene sentido que te obsesiones con un sueño. Ahora tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir en este reino y esa debería ser tu única preocupación.

Zafiro podía ser muy frío a veces, pero era su manera de zanjar un tema, de imponerse y dejar claro quién tenía la razón.

Tras años de convivencia con el dragón negro, Sonic sabía que si seguía insistiendo en lo mismo, Zafiro decidiría no dirigirle la palabra. Es por ello que cambió de tema inmediatamente:

- ¿Has visto hoy a Elise? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en un fardo de paja.

- Lo más probable es que se encuentre con la reina como cada mañana - respondió el dragón - No creo que llegue a ver el próximo amanecer.

Tras aquel hiriente pero acertado comentario proveniente del gigantesco reptil, se hizo el silencio en el establo.

En ese mismo instante, una temeraria idea cruzó la mente de Sonic de manera fugaz

- ¿Crees que Andros podría liberar a la reina de su enfermedad? - dijo el erizo.

Zafiro dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Sonic...

- Sí, ya sé lo mucho que detestas hablar de él, pero no veo otra solución. Además, no soporto ver sufrir a Elise día tras día.

El dragón esbozó una de sus cálidas y características sonrisas.

- Aunque sea duro, hay que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Lo último que debes hacer es recurrir a Andros. No vale la pena.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

- Deberías volver al castillo. Elise agradecerá tu compañía en estos momentos.

El erizo asintió lentamente y, tras levantarse, se dirigió a la salida del establo, dando la espalda a Zafiro.

* * *

><p>Dejando atrás los alargados pasillos, Sonic aguardó en la puerta de la habitación de la reina, pues los guardias le habían confirmado que la princesa se encontraba dentro de la estancia, y el erizo no quiso interrumpir los últimos momentos que pasarían juntas.<p>

Dejó reposar la espalda en la pared y, aunque su compañero draconiano le había advertido de que no lo hiciera, se sumergió en sus recuerdos y comenzó a rememorar la pesadilla con la que había amanecido. No le cabía la menor duda de que aquel sueño estaba intentando hablarle, avisarle de que la oscuridad estaba a punto de cernirse sobre el reino. Andros quería atraerle hacia él... y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, permitiendo así que la princesa saliera. Al verla, Sonic pudo apreciar las arrugas que lucía su vestido, su cabello pelirrojo estaba ligeramente alborotado y en su cara podían vislumbrarse unas diminutas ojeras, fruto de la falta de sueño provocada por la preocupación de perder a su madre. No obstante, Elise permanecía igual de bella que siempre.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó el erizo visiblemente preocupado, a pesar de que conocía de sobra la respuesta.

La princesa esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Dice que quiere verte.

- ¿A mí? - inquirió Sonic.

- Sí... supongo que querrá despedirse de ti por última vez.

Tras observar con detenimiento los vidriosos ojos de la princesa Elise, el puercoespín no se hizo de rogar y entró en la habitación, sintiendo cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Entonces se detuvo a observar la enorme estancia que le rodeaba sin moverse del sitio, ya que escasas habían sido las oportunidades que había tenido de entrar en aquella habitación: se componía de unas monumentales paredes, más altas incluso que las del resto del castillo. A su izquierda, el erizo admiró el enorme ventanal por el cual entraban los últimos rayos de sol del día, ya que, al ser invierno, atardecía más temprano. Las cortinas, que permanecían corridas, eran de un tono arándano y tan grandes y pesadas como el ventanal.

Por último, como elemento central de la estancia, se encontraba una cama de imponente tamaño, adecuada al rango al que pertenecía. Las sábanas, cuyo color similar al de las cortinas podía apreciarse gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, caían a ambos lados de la cama y cubrían enteramente el cuerpo de la reina, que yacía en esta. De pronto, una débil voz se alzó sobre el silencio sepulcral:

- ¿Sonic?

El puercoespín dio un respingo, temeroso por el estado en el que se encontraba, mas no se mostró reacio a contestar:

- Estoy aquí.

- Acércate...

Sonic obedeció y, lenta pero firmemente, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la reina. Al llegar, se arrodilló en el suelo y bajó el rostro en señal de respeto. Entonces el erizo sintió que una mano sin fuerzas se posaba sobre su cabeza, a lo que decidió permanecer quieto y dejarse acariciar.

- ¿Te has fijado en este atardecer tan bello? - comentó la reina, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana - Es increíble que no pueda llegar a ver el próximo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, pues no había nada que Sonic se atreviera a decir al escuchar tan deprimente comentario.

- Sonic... tienes que proteger el reino.

Al escuchar su deseo, el erizo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, ya que comenzó a rememorar la pesadilla de esta mañana.

- Mi señora... no pretendo ser descortés, pero debo confesarle que presiento que va ocurrirle algo horrible al reino.

- Eso no es cierto - respondió la reina relajadamente sin apartar los ojos de la ventana - Yo sé que nos protegerás a todos.

Sonic no pudo sino reaccionar ante la ciega ingenuidad de la reina:

- Tengo un sueño que se repite - replicó ansioso - Es Andros. Estoy seguro de que intenta avisarme de algo. Pretende destruir el reino...

- Sonic... deja de hablar y escúchame, por favor... - tomó aire y continuó con la misma parsimonia con la que había comenzado - No me queda mucho tiempo... Y no quiero que lo último que escuche antes de morir sea que mi reino va a perecer. Sonic... tienes que prometerme que protegerás el reino por todo lo alto y que no dejarás que nada les ocurra a mi hija y mi nieta.

El erizo escuchó con atención y no tuvo más remedio que cumplir el último deseo de la reina:

- Lo prometo - dijo, completamente convencido de sus palabras - Lucharé hasta la muerte por la seguridad de todos.

Observó entonces cómo se dibujaba una débil pero apreciable sonrisa en el rostro de la reina, y, de pronto, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos para siempre.

El puercoespín sujetó con delicadeza la ahora inerte mano que todavía descansaba en su cabeza y la depositó junto al resto de su cuerpo yacente.

Se levantó y contempló la enorme luna, plenamente visible a través del ventanal.

Lo único que se escucharía aquella noche sería la noticia de los predicadores:

"¡La reina ha muerto y el príncipe será coronado!"

* * *

><p>El erizo azul se encontraba con Elise, su pequeña hija, dando un último paseo nocturno por la playa. Dada su hidrofobia, las playas nunca fueron el lugar ideal para Sonic, pero aquello comenzó a cambiar la noche en que él y la princesa Elise hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas. Aquel lugar adoptó desde entonces un nuevo significado.<p>

- ¿Y si no quiero ser princesa? - preguntó la niña.

Desde que llegaron a la playa, habían comenzado a hablar sobre la muerte de la reina con su debido tacto, ya que el deseo de Sonic, que había perdido a muchos de sus compañeros a lo largo de su vida, era que su hija asimilara de manera natural la muerte, evitando que fuera un tema tabú. Entonces acabaron hablando del día en que la pequeña Elise se convertiría en parte de la realeza, algo que la niña creía lejano hasta ese instante.

- Cada uno debe ser libre de elegir lo que quiere ser - declaró Sonic - Llegará el momento en el que decidas por ti misma convertirte en princesa, pero si no llega, yo no dejaré de estar a tu lado elijas lo que elijas.

La pequeña pareció relajarse con aquella respuesta, lo que satisfizo a Sonic por dentro, pues no deseaba que ella, al igual que su madre, se viera obligada a crecer. La niña había heredado las ansias de libertad de su padre, y por ello el puercoespín pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que su hija estuviera preparada para convertirse en princesa y, hasta que ese día llegara, Sonic y Elise seguirían llevando el reino como lo habían hecho durante los últimos diez años.

Tras una agotadora charla, comenzaron a gastarse bromas entre ellos y a echar carreras por la playa entre risas hasta acabar tendidos en la arena con el rumor de las olas como único acompañante. Más que una relación paterno filial, parecía que compartían una amistad propia de dos colegas que no guardaban secretos ni tensiones.

- ¡Mira, papá! ¡Una estrella fugaz! - gritó la niña, entusiasmada, mientras se levantaba.

Sonic sonrío al ver aquella delgada ráfaga de luz que parecía caer del cielo... pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo conforme observaba que aquella estela se dirigía hacia ellos,

- Elise, no creo que eso sea una estrella fugaz...

Sonic se levantó y se situó delante de la niña, protegiéndola justo en el momento en que aquella "estrella fugaz" impactó contra el suelo.

Cuando el polvo que se había creado con el misterioso aterrizaje se hubo desvanecido, el erizo contempló cómo una imponente figura que permanecía agachada se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar erguido frente a él. Entonces lo vio: un musculoso minotauro alado armado con dos espadas enfundadas a su espalda hizo una reverencia frente al puercoespín en señal de respeto.

- Es un honor conoceros por fin, príncipe Sonic.

- ¿Quién eres? - interrogó el erizo.

- Me llamo Águilas y he venido a llevarme a vuestra hija.


End file.
